macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Heist
Who really directed this episode to only disown it? Alan Smithee is a pseudonym the director's guild gives to replace people who dont want credit for films taken away from their control. Anybody know who didn't like this ep to not claim credit for it? :I don't know who directed and then 'Smitheed' (disowned) directing it, but I can make a good guess as to why - the storyline is imploding with plot holes. :Off the top of my head: * why would the security cameras not overlap their fields of view? * MacG would have set off the intruder alert again in Catlin's suite after Catlin replaced his bird in its' cage * Catlin and his goons go check his apartment when the alert goes off, but none of them look in the wardrobe? * Catlin keeps $60m worth of diamonds in a vault that is opened by audible beeps, with the inner door opening automatically * It is a big problem to palm dice at a casino table and swap them, even if you know the exact dice style so you have the correct ones to hand * Casinos don't bother marking cards, it's always the gamblers * The zip trick wouldn't have worked - the pull has to be at an acute angle to the zip (as anyone who has ever worn a dress or unzipped a person in a dress knows) * Soap powder is slippy, not abrasive, so the dice wouldn't shave * Even if the dice were actually visibly shaved, consistent throws wouldn't come up time after time * Similarly, you can't magnetise a roulette wheel, let alone to a number you choose * The big problem of how MacG would get into the casino again (in his worker's jumpsuit) is skipped * MacG is seen handling the terminals of the casino junction boxes with his bare hands * Neither fused power nor magic compacts make slot machines pay out * Catlin is phased by being scratched by a girl's ring after it's been established that he's a tough mudder * Whatever they barred the cockpit door with, it wasn't even close to a jack * Plane looks too small (outside) to fit the MG on board * Pilot flies the plane high enough to knock out MacG and Rhodes in the unpressurised cargo hold, but they are mysteriously unaffected * Strapping of parachute doesn't match car levelling out in mid-air * Who was that guy who jumped out of the plane right after the car? There's lots more, but you get the idea. Really sloppy. They did miss a trick though - after MacG tried some lock beeps, the mynah bird would probably have helped him out. They're excellent mimics, with good memories. I wasn't too impressed by the 'aid for Africa' subtext and noticeboard pics (Africa is apparently a country?), and come to mention it, where all my Black peeps be at in the cast? Not even as staff? Were they all still queuing to be extras on the 'Happy Days' set? The ep's supposed to be set in the US Virgin Islands! Maybe the ep was directed by a young Spike Lee, and he noticed this. Olly 26-02-15